Nico Coming Out
by Yummyzzz
Summary: Nico has decided to confide in his sister, Hazel, his darkest secret. Will his confession be carried out smoothly and without stress? Probably not! They are Demigods after all. The amazingly drawn cover picture was drawn by the talented Viria.


**Nico's P.O.V.**

I read my watch; 4:02pm.

_She's late._

I had invited my sister Hazel out so I could tell her first. About how I'm different. Not the typical, brooding strangeness of most children of Hades, the whole liking other... men... type of strangeness.

_Whew. I guess I never admitted it to even myself that directly. _

For some reason, this makes me feel worse. It's ridiculous, but my-er sexual orientation feels more permanent and real now.

_Oh gods, I'm going to be sick._

4:03pm.

_I should have never listened to Jason, this is a horrible idea! Ugh._

_That's not fair, he's been a good friend-_

_an annoying friend-_

Jason has self-nominated himself as my 'bro' and support group.

_-but good friend ever since the encounter with Eros._

_Oh gods! Happy thoughts, Nico. Happy thoughts._

_The Ocean!_

_Stop it._

_O__h look, there's Percy! Warm green eyes._

_This isn't a happy thought! he's the reason we're here in the first place!_

_But-_

_You know _why_ he's at the beach?! He's there teaching his seven freaking children, which he can have with a certain blonde, how to swim, while said wife, is tanning her swollen pregnant belly!_

"You know what," I hiss, "This was a disaster from the start."

I kick something hard.

"Woah, Nico," says a female voice, "What did Edwin McFlanagan do to deserve the wrath of the Ghost King?"

I pause and feel the blood drain from my face, making me even more 'ghostly'.

Why am I extra scared to tell my sister the truth? She was raised in the 1940s. I was raised in the 1930s. Being this different was the worst thing a person could be and some people today still think that. Hopefully, my sister will not be one of these people.

I look up at her and she chuckles nervously, "I know we're children of Hades and all, but do we really have to meet so stereotypically in a cemetery?"

_I'm an idiot. Hazel isn't as comfortable as me among the dead because she _was_ one of the dead. This is not starting well._

"Nico, as much as I love meeting with you, you only drop by when someone is in trouble."

Ouch, I'm the barer of bad news and I'm not exactly here to fight against that reputation.

"I'm the one in trouble." I wince as my voice cracks on 'trouble'.

* * *

After assuring her it's not an immediate threat, like monsters and titans and gods (oh my), we end up going to Hazel's apartment. She makes us some hot chocolate and we sit on her couch.

"You may not want me to stay much longer," I warn her.

She frowns, "Nico, you're always so hard on yourself. Why do you act like you're a plastic bag drifting through the wind, waiting to-"

"Hazel, I'm serious do not start trying to quote lyrics of a pop song to me."

Hazel turns red, "Sorry, I still have trouble adjusting to modern times."

I immediately felt bad. Here she was trying to cheer me up and I snap at her.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate," I say awkwardly.

She gives me a small smile and takes a sip of her own.

There is a moment of silence and I realize this would probably be the best time to break the news.

"I haven't been the best big brother lately- or ever but- WHAT IN HADES' RIGHTOUS NAME IS THAT!?"

The door, I assume, to her bedroom is ajar and from here I can see boxers. The male underwear kind. That men wear. That was sitting in my innocent, little sister's bedroom.

Hazel drops her mug on the table, assuming a monster break-in, and follows my gaze.

She curses and runs over to slam the door, "It's not what you think, Nico!"

"So if go in there," I stand up and make my way to the door, "I am _not _going to find any used condoms?!"

**"_What?!"_**

Hazel and I turn are heads to look at Frank, who is quite red in the face, sweating, and holding groceries, standing in the door.

"Frank, what's a condom?"

"You haven't even been safe about it?!" I shriek infuriated. At the same time Frank yells,

"What have you done?!"

_How dare he use my sister's innocence to get out of using a condom!_

I attempt to draw my sword, but I had given it to Terminus. I don't care and charge at him anyway. Frank does the most logical thing at the moment and bolts out of the apartment. I sprint after him through New Rome.

After about fifteen minutes of the chase, we've left New Rome and have reached the edge Berkley Hills. Frank starts to run up a hill and I go after him. Halfway to the top, Frank drops from exhaustion and rolls down, plowing me over. We both tumble down the hill and lie still at the bottom.

"You didn't deflower my sister, did you?"

"No."

"I saw men's underwear in her room."

"She does my laundry."

"Oh."

"You suck."

* * *

Later, Frank and I walked back to New Rome. An angry Hazel met us on the way, she'd been looking for us. After being prompted by Hazel, I apologized to Frank. He forgave me, picked up his laundry, and went to his own apartment. I volunteered to clean up my tantrum had caused and she let me. She just sat on the couch and stared the walls until I was finished.

"I'm not going to lie, Nico," Hazel said in a very controlled voice, "You pissed me off, today. You know why." My eyes bugged out a bit at her language.

She sighed, "As a side-note you mentioned you felt like you failed as a big brother. Well, today, you made me realize that you are a great big brother and later I'll let you know why. We never got to finish our conversation by the way. Why are you in troub-"

"I'm gay."

"Gay as in happy?" Her eyes plead with me.

"No."

_Oh gods, I said it. No going back now. I just put it out there. Wow. Crap, Hazel hasn't moved._

Hazel looks down for tens seconds then looks back up at me.

She clears her throat and makes like she going to say something. But, she stays silent and blushes.

_Should I leave? Probably. But, I can't. I need to know what she thinks... even if she thinks I should rot in a special place in Hades' Palace._

"Is that the one where you don't eat meat?"

_Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?"

"Nico, I forget which is which. Can you not have glutton? Or is it milk? It would explain why you're so skinny and won't eat with us."

"No. Gods no, why would-"

"Okay good, because while you were cleaning I ordered an extra large meat lovers' pizza._ On the phone. _Awesome right? And I think everything I just named is in it. Well, not milk, but milk is in the cheese, right?"

I am completely speechless.

"And I would've felt like a bad sister if I ate food you couldn't eat in front of you. Especially meat. Meat has proteins that are great for demigods like us."

"Nico, close you're mouth. I know flies have protein, but the pizza will be here in like two minutes."

"Hazel, you don't understand-"

**DING DONG**

"Must be the pizza guy." She stands up to answer the door.

I follow her over, "You're not listening to me."

She opens the door to the pizza guy, takes the pizza and pays the guy.

I slam the door closed, "Hazel, listen! Being gay means I don't feel attracted to women. I am attracted to men."

Hazel rolls her eyes, "And exactly how does that stop you from eating pizza?"

"You mean- you're fine with me being gay?" Relief pours over me.

"Hold up one minute, Nico," Hazel turned serious, "Is that what has been eating at you all these years. Nico, I love you. You're my brother. I'd love you even if couldn't eat this pizza. Personally, I don't believe any boyfriend you ever have will be worthy of you. But, feel free to prove me wrong."

I teared up and would've started crying if the pizza guy didn't knock, complaining about no tip.

Hazel gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"Hey pizza guy! You want a tip?" She pushed me out the door, "This is my big brother Nico, he's gay, he's single and ready to mingle!"


End file.
